Zombie Scenario: Season 3
Zombie Scenario 3 is the third installment in Zombie Scenario storyline. Storyline ; Contact Zim, I advised you before but now you had ruined all the work by yourself! If you are really the leader of Red Lizard, you shouldn't lean to one side. I couldn't do much things due to your selfish decision. Why this situation turns out like this? It is pretty bad. By who? And why? Since when it started to be wrong, it is already too late to blame each other. Don’t forget this although we are not in the same team anymore after we had decided to walk in our separate way. Soon, you will get a clear thought of knowing which decision is right and wrong. Norman has stopped in writing a letter to Zim when the guards entered and he left the house immediately after receiving an urgent report from them. ; Behind David Black is trying to contact Norman directly after receiving an urgent request from him. This is David from AFC. Answer me, Norman! Hmm.. It seems like the contact has been cut off. This can be critical, we to find his location now and move out! They tracked the last location of contact and arrived at an isolated town. This town is deserted and is only accompanied by sandstorm. This is the secret entrance of the Vanguard Laboratory. ; Threat David Black’s AFC army has overcome the difficulties and succeeded in entering the Bang Guard headquarters to investigate the incident that happened there. However, the intense battle that they had before entering the headquarters resulted in the death of lots of people and the injury of Erica, who is like a daughter to David. Meanwhile, Norman was monitoring the situation through closed-circuit cameras, and he was thinking of an idea to escape with the help of David Black's army. Norman sent heavy equipment like arm suits to the AFC army to support them as their military strength has decreased… David Black secured the munitions factory facility inside the headquarters as a strategic foothold to brace up for battle and fought against the zombies. An intense battle has begun that decides the fate of the army! New weapons Balrog-V :Main article: Balrog-V Balrog-V is a weapon categorised in Balrog series, based on H&K G36C, features a new ammunition, 5.56mm AHE, developed by Aegis Institute. This weapon can hold 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE and continuous attack will increase damage as BALROG Charging System is equipped to cause fatal damage to zombies. Balrog-IX :Main article: Balrog-IX Balrog-IX is a melee weapon categorized in Balrog series, based on boxing gloves developed by Aegis Institute. It deals fatal damage to zombies and can do explosive punches. Balrog-I :Main article: Balrog-I Balrog-I is a pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE. It has high damage for a pistol and can be switched to explosive shot mode. Skull-4 :Main article: Skull-4 Skull-4 is an akimbo assault rifle that holds 48 rounds of 5.56 AZ ammunition. It has high firepower and the shots can penetrate several layers of objects but it has low rate of fire and expensive. Available maps Enemies Boss *Fallen Titan - The boss that appears in Contact. *Bio Scorpion - The boss that appears in Behind. *Mad Machine - The boss that appears in Threat. *Kraken - The boss that appears in Panic Room. Mini-boss *Deimos - Has high health and attack power. 4000HP for host while 8000HP for Origin. Host can use Shock ability to drop human's weapon while Origin can use both Shock and Dash ability. *Ganymede - Siege Type Deimos. Very high health power and very deadly attack damage. Each has 16000 health power. Common *Regular zombie - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Light zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies but has low health. *Heavy zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human movement for a while. *Healer zombie - Zombies that heal other zombies and has greater health points. *Psycho zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to disturb human concentration. *Hound Zombies - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS and quite small, thus making it harder to be hit. *Sting Finger - Can attack in longer range than the other zombies. *Venom Guard - Explode upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. Gallery File:Fallentitan_art.jpg|Fallen Titan in Contact chapter File:Behind_screenshot1.jpg|Rusty Scorpion in Behind chapter File:Threat_screenshot2.jpg|Mad Machine in Threat chapter File:Panicroom_poster_kr.jpg|Kraken in Panic Room chapter Category:Modes